


Title

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Excel Saga
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Gen, Humor, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: I could have written a serious fic, but I decided I'd rather make a terrible pun instead.





	Title

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a challenge, with the prompt "illness". Which is why the summary is what it is.

~ Title ~

"Lord Ilpalazzo, Your Majesty!" Excel greeted her master.

"I'm not a king... yet," Ilpalazzo replied in a bored and slightly offended tone.

"Your... Grace?" his bumbling blonde servant put forth uncertainly instead.

"I'm not a duke, either."

And clearly Excel had no clear idea of how regency aristocratic titles and their assorted ways of address truly worked.

"Your... your..." the dimwit stuttered, struggling to come up with the proper answer of how to call him. "Your Il-ness!"

Ilpalazzo sighed heavily and pressed a hand to his forehead, reaching for the cord to the trapdoor with his other hand.

~end~


End file.
